Chivalry
by PotterSexStories
Summary: Harry has finally had enough of Ron's thick-headed ways and takes Padma for a dance at the Yule Ball while his own date, Parvati, watches on. Harry's Gryffindor chivalry leads him clueless through the halls of Hogwarts to the Ravenclaw common room, where a rather pleasant ending to a great night awaits him. Rated 'M' for a reason. Harry/Padma/Parvati


Harry stared across the table at his best friend, incredulous at the sheer idiocy of the red-head opposite him.

"It's the Yule Ball, mate. Things like these only happen once at Hogwarts, and you're not going to take your date for a dance?"

Unlike his friend, Harry, who was not a good dancer, had spent the last hour on the floor with Parvati, who was an incredibly good dancer. He had finally retired at Parvati's request – she was getting hot and needed a drink. But before they could get to the bar, they had noticed that Padma was still sitting in the exact same position the couple had left her in, and, exasperated, Harry insisted that they go over and talk some sense into Ron.

However, Ron seemed to not have heard him. He was still glaring daggers at the back of the Durmstrang champion's head, and Harry had finally had enough. He grabbed a drink off the tray of the passing waiter, and handed it to Parvati.

"Look," he said tiredly. "I'm going to take Padma for a dance, if it's okay with you."

Padma looked up eagerly. She had been crestfallen when Harry had chosen to go with Parvati over her, because she just knew that Ronald Weasley wasn't Yule Ball material. She was sure Parvati knew this, and her insides sank as she saw the look on her twin's face.

"Sure," Parvati beamed, and Padma looked confused for a second. Her sister was up to something, she just didn't know what. But her confusion faded to teenage giddiness as Harry took her hand and lead her onto the floor. Harry's heart was pounding a million miles an hour as he tried to remember everything Parvati had taught him about dancing. Hers was pounding twice as fast as the boy of her dreams placed his hand on her waist.

The two began moving slowly in time to the music as Padma found her feet. She started by just swaying side to side; however, Harry soon discovered she was as proficient as Parvati in her dancing shoes. Neville glanced over, confused, as he realised Harry was a different twin, but Ginny dragged him away and Neville put it down to a trick of the light. He was the only one that seemed to notice that Harry was dancing with a different twin, though, and the two made their way around the floor, Padma lost in Harry's brilliant green eyes, and he lost in her soft brown ones.

Parvati beamed as the two passed by their table. It seemed that Harry was falling for her innocent sister, just as he had fallen under her charms, and it would only make the Indian twins' plan easier once their dance was over. She finished the drink just as Padma and Harry came walking back over, and she winked discretely at her ecstatic twin.

"Ron," Padma said. "I'm feeling tired."

But again, Ron seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings.

"Ron!" Padma said louder, stamping her foot this time, and Harry, sensing an impeding disaster, took her hand.

"Parvati and I will take you back to your common room, won't we, Parvati?", and Parvati reluctantly nodded.

Padma smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Harry," she murmured, and Harry smiled back. Parvati's reluctance had suddenly disappeared as soon as Harry looked away, and she gave her sister a huge thumbs-up as the chivalrous Harry Potter escorted the twins from the Great Hall, the Gryffindor in him falling right into Parvati's hands.

"Really," she thought to herself as they walked. "I'm so cunning I should be in Slytherin."

"I'm sorry about Ron," Harry said to Padma as they walked. "If I had known he was going to be like this …"

Padma shook her head. "It's fine, Harry. How could you have known? Besides," and here, she smiled lightly, "You more than made up for it."

Harry turned to his original date, Parvati. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together. You're a great dancer, though. Thanks for the lesson. Perhaps once we've got your sister safely into bed, we could go back down?".

"Oh, Harry," Parvati thought to herself. "How naïve you are." Out loud, she said "No, no. I'm feeling a little tired too. I might go to bed as well." What Harry didn't hear was the subconsciously seductive undertone to her voice. Because, of course, the Indian twins intended to take Harry to bed with them. This had been their plan all along, and was why they had laced Ron's pumpkin juice with a love potion for Hermione, although he didn't seem to need the potion at all.

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't realise that they had reached the Ravenclaw common room until Padma told them to mind their heads. The Gryffindors ducked as they stepped through the portrait-hole, and they received a few odd looks from the younger Ravenclaws in the room, but were mostly ignored as Padma lead them into her dormitory.

"I wanted to thank you again, Harry," said Padma once they were upstairs. "For a wonderful night." She wrapped Harry in a tight hug, and for all his chivalry he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts were pressed up against him, and how they were pushing out of her dress.

"I … it was nothing," he stammered. "I enjoyed our dance too. But I should really be taking your sister, my date, to her own dormitory now."

"No, you really shouldn't," Parvati said from behind him, and he turned to face her. "W … what do you mean?" he asked, confused. Parvati smiled at his innocence.

"You really shouldn't," she said again, and she walked towards him, her turn to wrap the Boy Who Lived in a hug, bringing her soft lips to meet his slightly shaking ones. She kissed him lightly, and Harry found himself kissing her back, while Padma watched on excitedly. Harry was so caught up in the kiss, that he barely noticed Parvati's hand sneaking into his pants, but he certainly noticed as it wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Parvati … what?" he asked, gasping as her fingers playfully stroked his shaft.

"Stop fighting, Harry," she whispered sensually. "We've been wanting this for so long."

"So long," Padma echoed, and Harry looked up long enough to notice that Padma was no longer in her dress. Her sizeable breasts, that had just been pressed up against him, were on full display, supported only by a small lacy bra which really hid nothing at all. Parvati pushed him onto her sister's bed, and Harry's mind went curiously blank as her hand left his pants and fiddled frantically with his belt buckle.

And then his pants were off, and Padma knelt in front of the bed, giving Harry another look at her breasts as she took off his shoes. Excited now, Harry took off his own tie as Padma clambered onto the bed with him, and then suddenly he stopped.

"This … this is my first … you know, time," he said nervously, and Padma smiled reassuringly. "It's mine too," she said. Parvati flushed embarrassedly and looked away, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Besides, he'd heard the rumors about her and Dean Thomas, which did explain the jealousy in his voice when he found out Harry was taking Parvati to the Yule Ball.

He was dragged out of these thoughts as Pama dragged off his boxers, and his erect cock sprang to attention. The twins beamed as one as their eyes took in its size, and Harry's head rolled back as Padma took it in her mouth. Her lips, softer than Parvati's had been against his lips, moved up and down his shaft as her tongue ran trails up and down. She was incredibly good for her first real blowjob, but Parvati was a good teacher, and she had practiced on one of her twin sister's toys.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry groaned as the beautiful, full-bodied teenager bobbed her head faster. He had masturbated ever since Cho's shirt flew up unfortunately in a game of Qudditch in his third year, but he had never pleasured himself like Padma was pleasuring him now. His breathing was quick and shallow, and Parvati realised what was about to happen, and she tapped her twin's shoulder.

Padma brought her lips away from his shaft, and Harry groaned, on the verge of cumming but unable to do so. "What was that for?" Padma asked furiously, saliva on the edge of her mouth.

"Look at him!" Parvati exclaimed. "He's about to release! We want to save that, don't we?".

Padma looked at Harry, and realised the effect her blowjob had had on him, and she giggled a little self-consciously.

"Harry," Parvati said quietly. "Come here." His hand around his pulsing shaft, Harry walked over to Parvati, who had changed into a button-up shirt for reasons that were about to come clear.

"Undo my shirt, starting from the top, slowly," she whispered in his ear, and Harry obliged happily. With each button that he undid, her breasts were revealed a little more, and they swelled up into view as their restrictions were taken away, pushing up from under the shirt. Harry noticed she was wearing no bra.

"You can touch them if you want," Parvati murmured, and Harry was all to eager to continue his lessons with the great teacher that Parvati was. His hands fondled her breasts lightly as he experimented with this new experience, and Parvati moaned softly as his fingers ran over her smooth skin.

"Suck on my left nipple," she gasped, and Harry moved his lips to her breast. Parvati was pleased to notice he was good with his tongue. However, the teacher still had instructions for him.

"Bite down and twist gently," she exhaled between shallow breaths in, her heart rate rising as Harry followed her orders, his teeth sinking into her nipple. Sure, it hurt slightly, but it felt so good. Parvati would have let him play with her breasts all night, but there was the matter of his rock-hard cock that was pressing into her to attend to, and so with great reluctance she pulled away. Harry deserved his reward for obeying her so well, and so she slipped out of her panties, standing before him, fully exposed.

"I want you," she breathed, echoing her words from before. "I've been wanting you for so long. I need you in me … take me." She felt she was overdoing it a little, but she had learned all she knew from erotic novels, and the occasional video. Parvati embraced Harry, wrapping her naked form around his, warm skin meeting warm skin. She wrestled him to the bed again, where a deep primal instinct leapt forward in Harry. A growl rumbled in his throat, and he fought with her, gaining dominance and pinning her down beneath him.

She stared up at him, breathing fast, pushing her body against me. "Take me," she gasped again. "Please." Harry hesistated for a moment, his nervous teenager self taking over temporarily. Did he really want to do this? The beast inside him decided that he definitely did, and he pushed his body back against hers, his cock penetrating her. She gasped as it went in, her breasts jiggling with every thrust he made.

"Oh my God!" she gasped in an unusually high voice. "Oh God, yes, Harry Potter!" Harry took her words as encouragement and went faster, thrusting deeper into her, and her breaths got more ragged as he grew more accustomed to her body. She started moving with him, and he slowed down slightly as the pair found their rhythm.

Her head rolled back as Harry's had, and her gasps became shallower and faster as she came closer to climaxing. She started thrusting faster into Harry, desperate for release, but he resisted her motion, and she groaned in frustration and pleasure as Harry held her tantalisingly close to her orgasm.

Padma, meanwhile, was watching all of this, and to her shame, becoming aroused by the look of ecstacy on her twin sister's face. She found herself becoming wet, and she flushed furiously red, even though there was no way Harry or Parvati were going to notice her. Her hand slipped down, and she began fingering herself in time to the slapping of Harry and Parvati's skin, her eyes closed as she envisioned Harry doing to her what he was doing to Parvati now.

"Fuck me, Harry Potter!" Parvati screamed. "Fuck me! Make me cum!" And suddenly Harry began thrusting faster, and Padma and Parvati both gasped, both extremely close to release. And then suddenly as one, the twins came, as did Harry, and Harry and Parvati stopped moving, their hot bodies pressed in against eachother, holding eachother in a sweaty, hormone-induced embrace. Both twins were breathing shallowly, and Padma looked away as Parvati's eyes met hers.

Parvati smiled slightly, exhaustion clear in her voice. "It's alright, Padma," she said. "He's all yours tomorrow night."

Harry laughed, even though it hurt him to do so. "I can hardly wait," he said, feeling more like a man than the little boy under the cupboard. Padma beamed at that, and climbed onto the bed, pressing her body into Harry's. Rolling over, Parvati drew the curtains around her sister's four-poster bed, and threw the covers over the three fourth-year students. They would wake up the next morning in the same position, and the next night Harry would pay another visit to the Ravenclaw common room, which in turn would lead to questions from his Gryffindor dorm-mates. Questions, Harry thought as he fell asleep, questions he would be all too happy to answer.

"G'night, Harry," Parvati mumbled in his ear, and his last thought as he fell asleep was that it had been a very good night indeed.


End file.
